Pitch perfect, Bechloe
by Janava
Summary: Bonjour, à tous j'ai remarquer qu'il n'y avait pas bcq de fan fiction sur Bechloe en français, je m'excuse dors et déjà pour les fautes et espère que vous aimez et voudriez avoir la suite, et surtout n'hésitez pas à commenter ça m'aiderais beaucoup pour savoir si je dois continuer ou si vous aimez ou non, tous ça :)
1. Chapter 1

_Je m'appelle Beca et ça va faire 2 ans que je suis au campus de Barden, je fais partis des Bellas qui est un groupe de musique acapella, on est une poignée de fille toutes au charisme assez différent des autres. Il y a Chloe une belle rousse très déterminer à faire de sa passion le chant sa vocation c'est aussi ma meilleure amie, Amy la baleine, une fille complètement libérer de complexe ayant pourtant un physique assez surprenant puis il y a Lili qui est assez étrange en faite on entend jamais ce qu'elle nous dis par contre en beatbox c'est la meilleure et Stacey qui est la désinhibé du groupe d'ailleurs Cythia Rose alias CR est pas mal attirer par cette dernière puis il y a d'autre fille merveilleuse avec qui on s'entend toute super bien et où l'on se considère comme sœur._

Après avoir survécu à une longue journée sur le campus j'aime me retrouver en présence de mes bellas. Le moral un peu à zéro, j'ouvre la porte de notre maison lorsque j'entendis un cri descendre des escaliers, je vis alors Chloe descendre les marches deux à deux pour me sauter dans les bras.

« - Beca ! S'exclama Chloe

-Hey, à quoi me vaut ce gros câlin, Riais-je

-tu m'a manquer , répondit Chloe tous en rougissant »

J'avais déjà remarquer un rapprochement entre elle et moi. Je quitta ces bras pour me diriger dans ma chambre que je partageais avec elle et y déposa mes affaires. Je m'assis sur mon bureau et commença à un peu travailler sur nos mash-up de cette année. Chloe m'y rejoignis, un verre d'eau à la main et le déposa devant moi, elle mit ces mains sur mon coup et fis des rond avec ces pousses. C'est vrai qu'après une dure journée je n'eus pas l'idée de l'arrêter et au contraire un frisson me passa sur tous le corps au contact de sa peau contre la mienne. Chloe soupira alors je me retourna et la fixa droit dans les yeux, il se passait probablement un truc dont elle voulait me faire part.

« - Chloe as-tu quelques choses à me dire, lui demandais-je

\- Um c'est à dire qu'il faudrait que je te parle de , commença telle avant de se faire interrompre par Flo

-les filles on mange, s'exclama l'arrivée »

Le repas se passa dans la même bonne humeur que tous les autres, parfois Lili prenait la parole tandis que l'on essayait de la comprendre. Amy, piquant d'assiettes en assiettes,Chloe n'était pas comme d'habitude, elle regardait son assiette sans aucune envie. Le repas fini et la vaisselle faite, les filles s'assirent devant la télé tandis que je vu Chloe partir discrètement dans notre chambre. En montant les escalier je pu l'observer par la porte entre-ouverte, j'y découvris une Chloe sans chaleur humaine, elle regardais le mur en écoutant de la musique sans aucune expression laissant apparaître une quelconque humeur. Elle se retourna et alors me fit dos, j'entrais discrètement dans la chambre et vint m'asseoir derrière elle en tailleur sans même qu'elle ne sens rende compte. Je détailla uns à uns les détail de son corps qui était magnifique, quand je la regarde tous mon corps semble vouloir la prendre dans mes bras. Son coup était sans doute de derrière la partie la plus « sexy » devant moi. Je l'entendis à nouveau soupirer, il en était trop pour moi, je mis mes bras autour de sa tailler et la serra contre moi. Elle fit un soubresaut mais dès qu'elle compris qu'il ne s'agissait que de moi elle se détendit et me fit fasse. Je pu voir une Chloe, le mascara coulant sur ses joue.

« - Beca tu m'a fait peur, me dit-elle un sourire au coin

-Chloe je vois bien que ça pas en ce moment parle mais tu sais très bien que tu peux tous me dire

-Non, c'est compliquer et puis je ne sais pas comment le dire, répondis telle en s'essuyant le visage

-je ne comprend pas, m'étonnais-je un peu déboussoler

-Tu veux vraiment savoir , me demanda t-elle »

je répondis oui de la tête mais j'étais loin de m'attendre à ce qu'il suivit. Chloe s'approcha de mon visage en se retrouva rapidement les yeux dans les yeux nez à nez, tous mon corps sembla revivre, des frisons me parcourait le corps, Chloe remit une de mes mèche derrière mon oreille et posa ces lèvres sur les miennes. Je ne recula point et loin de là était mon désir, ses lèvres chaude sur les miennes me créaient un feu d'artifice intérieur, plus les secondes passaient et plus nous nous rapprochions l'une de l'autre, on arriva assez vite tous notre corps entier coller l'une contre l'autre et en tailleur sur nous même, on ne formait plus qu'un. Nos étreintes se firent de plus en plus passionnelle comme ci ce n'était pas une première entre nous deux. Nos langues tourbillonnaient ensemble, tous le monde avait disparu il n'y avait que elle et moi. Elle s'allongea, je la suivi et posa ma tête entre ses seins. w


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2 bechloe

Lorsque je me réveilla je me retrouvas seule sur le lit de Chloe, la couverture me tenant chaud.

Je descendis les escaliers et suivis l'odeur du petit déjeuner, aujourd'hui pas de cour, pas de répétition seulement de la farniente. Je m'assis à table où Stacey tentait en vain de se réveiller et Lili comptant le nombre de céréales dans son bol de lait. Une matinée normale jusqu'à que je remarqua la rousse avec qui je venais de passer la nuit me fessant dos tous en nettoyant sa vaisselle. Je lui fis un petit bonjour gêner elle me répondit d'un hochement de tête. Je n'avais pas penser au retomber de mes agissement de la veille et à la gêne que ça aurait pu initier entre nous, je me leva et en déposant mes mon bol dans levier lui mit m'a mains sur son épaule un bref moment et repartis dans ma chambre travailler sur mes chansons.

La porte s'ouvrit et Chloe fit apparition.

« - Euh désolé de te déranger faut juste que je prenne un... chuchota t-elle

-Chloe, il faut que l'on parle, répondis-je doucement les yeux fixé au sol

-Je.. Non on a pas besoins de le faire je suis désoler pour ..

-Hier ! il s'est passer quelque chose et il faut que l'on en parle, enchaînais-je sans lui laisser finir ça phrase. »

Elle partit vite et s'essuya une larme qui commençait à couler tous en claquant la porte.

Comment aurais-pu imaginer que cela nous aurais autant gêner, il faut que je répare ça et pourtant ça m'a paru naturel entre elle et moi. Je jeta un bref regard à ma montre et merde, je suis en retard avec Jesse, je pris le premier manteau qui me tomba sous là main ainsi que mon portable et courut dans la maison me laver les dents pour ensuite sortir en trombe de la maison et aller à l'arrêt du bus.

On se rejoignis dans un parc où les bellas avait souvent l'habitude de se regrouper et passer du bon temps. Jesse m'attendais assis sur un murais en écoutant de la musique, qu'es qu'il est mignon, mais de le voir me fessait vraiment mal, je ne ressens plus la même chose depuis la dernière nuit, pas plus que de l'amitier mais je pouvais rien lui dire, cela ruinerais tous entre nous et Chloe me ferait la tête et dans tous les cas c'est pas ce que je veux. J'avançai vers Jesse quand il m'aperçut et me fit signe de venir avant de me montrer Chloe assis à table des livres éparpiller autour d'elle, je ne fis pas de détour et alla directement voir Jesse.

« - hey Bec, s'exclama t-il

Salut, me forçais-je de répondre le plus naturellement possible

tu n'est pas aller voir Chloe en passant, me demanda t-il

Non, répliquais-je voulant couper court la conversation à propos d'elle

qu'es qui ne va pas entre vous ?

Je ne sais pas, je n'avais juste pas envie d'aller la voir ce n'est pas grave, m'exclamais-je

C'est bon calme toi je ne voulais pas te vexer, commenta t-il calmement »

Le reste de l'après midi se passa tranquillement même si je ne pouvais m'empêcher de jeter des coup d'œil, elle n'avais pas l'air très bien elle aussi. Son grand sourire si grand et blanc avec les yeux pétillant n'était pas présent aujourd'hui je crus même voir un moment une larme couler. La voir dans cette état me fait mal. Jesse essaya plusieurs fois de m'embrasser que j'esquivais avec finesse, l'envie n'y était pas, depuis cette nuit je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à Chloe et son sourire.

Jesse eu un appelle de Benny, apparemment il aurait eu besoin de lui pour un devoir c'est pour ça que je me retrouva seul sur le banc à espionner Chloe tout en écoutant de la musique, une situation assez bizarre je présume, mais qu'es qu'il pouvait bien lui arriver et aussi à moi, c'est ma meilleure amie et voilà que je me retrouve à l'embrasser et l'envie ne manquant pas à l'appel, je ne me suis jamais poser la question sur une attirance quelconque pour femmes, j'ai toujours été avec des garçons et pourtant maintenant tous pleins de questions se bousculent dans ma tête, je ne sais plus trop où en donner de la tête.

Une envie me prit je me leva et aller m'installer en face de Chloe comme si de rien était et pris mon carnet tous en griffonnant toutes sortes de mots qui pouvaient me passer par la tête. Elle leva la tête de ses notes et m'observa un sourire triste sur le visage, c'est yeux bleu me regardant je ne pu ne rien ressentir. Je souris et retourna vite à mon carnet ne voulant pas laisser apparaître mon émotions devant elle .

Chloe posa sa main sur la mienne de libre, je ne contra pas le geste, sa peau si douce qui réchauffais la mienne. Pourquoi autant d'émotion.

Avec son pouce elle me caressa la main allant du haut en bas, engendrant une série de frissons incontrôler, espérant qu'elle ne l'ai pas vu je ne fit mine de rien et continua d'écrire.

Son regard pesant ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une seule chose, elle voulait parler mais ne savais pas comment aborder le sujet, j'aurais bien voulu l'idée mais le fait est que j'ai peur, c'est nouveau et inconnu, je ne réalise même pas que moi j'aurais pu être attirer par une fille et surtout ma meilleure amie. Je la senti respirer profondément alors je la regarda droit dans les yeux avec un de mes plus beau sourire.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hors de la fan fiction : Alors bonjours à tous ceux qui auront lu les 2 précédent chapitre, aujourd'hui je voulais vous faire participer à l'écriture de ce chapitre et donc je vous propose de m'envoyer par mail sur le site la suite de la dernière scène, à la fin du texte. J'espère que vous trouverez ça intéressant et toute sorte d'issue peut être proposer !**

« - Beca, tu as raison il faudrait que l'on parle d'hier soir, cette gêne ne peux plus durée, Commença Chloe tous en évitant mon regard

-Ce serais bien mais je sais pas quoi dire enfin si mais je ne sais pas c'est …

-Compliqué, répliqua t'elle sans me laisser le temps de finir ma phrase, Il se passe des changements dans ma tête, on va dire, je ne me reconnais plus vraiment et je ressens des sentiments plus fort que de l'amitier pour une fille qui est très proche de moi mais j'ai peur qu'après avoir agis de la sorte elle n'est peur de moi, tu vois ? Me demanda t-elle

\- Pour ma part une certaine amie par ailleurs proche de moi, m'a surprise et depuis je ne peux penser à personne d'autre et quand je suis loin d'elle je n'arrive plus à vivre, et j'ai peur de ces changements car inhabituelle, vois-tu j'ai un petit copain que j'aimais, à présent cela n'est plus et ne veux être qu'avec … Toi. Avouais-je espérant aucun retour de flamme

\- Tu ressens vraiment tous ça pour moi, me demanda t-elle avec un sourire se dessinant peut a peu sur son visage et cette fois ci un vrai

\- Oui et toi, qu'es qu'il ce passe, continuais-je

\- moi, je ne peux plus te regarder sans vouloirs te serrer dans mes bras, t'embrasser et bien plus, je veux ressentir ta peau contre moi, sentir ton parfum et te regarder des heures sans m'en lasser.

\- Depuis quand ?

\- Pratiquement depuis que l'on s'est rencontrer

-Mais pourquoi n'ai je rien vu avant, demandais-je perplexe

-Nous n'étions pas dans la même chambre donc je pouvais le cacher

-Pourquoi voulais-tu te cacher, lui demandais-je -Parce que moi aussi j'ai peur, dis t-elle les larmes coulant sur ses pommettes »

Même entrain de pleure Chloe réussissait à être mignonne. Je lâcha mon stylo et pris a mon tour ça main . Elle vint s'asseoir à coter de moi, je posa mes lèvres contre les siennes tous en fessant des tourbillon avec nos langues, je n'avais jamais ressenti autant de bonheur, les passants pouvait bien nous regarder, je n'en avait rien à faire le monde avait une nouvelle fois disparu. On rangea nos affaires en vitesse et nous dirigeâmes sur le chemin de la maison tous en restant discrète, il ne fallait que personne ne sois au courant, mais l'envie de sentir sa peau tous contre moi était impossible à contrôler.

A à la maison et par chance personne n'y était présent alors on couru dans notre chambre et ferma la porte derrière nous à clé, elle me regarda je la regardais, on se rapprocha et s'embrassèrent je ne sais quel nombre de fois, mes mains étaient moite, sienne aussi, je senti que l'attente d'aller plus loin lui était désagréable. Je l'allongea alors sur mon lit puis commença à lui enlever le haut, je la vis pour la première fois en soutien gorge, enfin pas exactement, c'est la première fois que je l'a vois avec d'autres sentiments que l'amitié, et je ne peux pas dire qu'elle ne me fait pas de l'effet. Chloe avait en plus, sa plus belle paire de sous-vêtements, elle commença à débouter mon pantalon pendant que j'enlevais ma chemise, sa peau contre la mienne me retournais le ventre, lorsque j'aperçus les yeux de Chloe il n'étaient plus bleu innocent comme d'habitude, je les découvris remplit de désir.

Elle était avec un leggings qui en quelques seconde disparu, je commença a lui faire des baisers le long du coup tous en remontant mes mains sur ses seins je lui dégrafa son soutien gorge et commença à lui malaxer avec une main tendit que l'autre lui caressait les cheveux, j'entendis un gémissement de plaisir alors la cadence devenu plus intense. Nos corps ne faisaient littéralement plus qu'un mes hanches et les siennes étaient coller et ondulaient au même rythme que je lui touchais les seins et ses gémissement devenais de plus en plus souvent, alors je commença à descendre ma tête près des seins et lui donna des baiser tous au tour, et au fur à mesure les pointes devenaient dur.

Je ne sais même pas comment tous ça me vient, ça me paraît presque normal, ma main libre descendu jusqu'entre ses jambes tandis que ma tête suivais le mouvement, c'était la première fois que je fais fasse à ça, un vagin puis un clito, sur le coup j'ai du paraître hésitante car elle mis ça main sur ma tête et me poussa contre elle m'obligeant à faire des aller retours sur son clito. Elle gémissait comme avant mais beaucoup plus fort.


	4. Chapter 3,1

Bonjour à tous ! Ceci n'est pas un chapitre mais j'aurais aimer des reviews que je sache si je continue ou pas ou même avoir des conseils ce serait super !


	5. Chapter 4

Bonjour à tous, j'ai pu observer que l'idée d'écrire vous même la suite n'a pas forcément été apprécier et ba ce n'est pas grave du tous. Je comptais arrêter quand j'ai enfin reçu ma première reviews alors je vais lui répondre si dessous. Pas obliger de le lire vous inquiétez pas mdr bonne lecture :)

Ophelie: merci tous d'abord pour tous ;)tu m'encourage et dis que ma fiction est super, que demander de plus franchement ! grâce à toi je ne vais arrêter d'écrire sur cette fiction ! J'attend avec impatience ta prochaine review ! Bisous et n'hésite pas à venir me parler en privé !

 **Chap 4**

Elle gémissait comme avant mais beaucoup plus fort. Elles continuèrent toute la nuit. Le lendemain matin Chloe se réveilla seul, son réveil affichant 2 heures du matin. Elle descendit au salon où pouvait entendre des bruits. Beca était dans la cuisine qui est relié au salon par une simple arche et s'activait à y faire la vaisselle et toutes autres taches qu'elles n'avait pas l'habitude de faire.

Elle pris une éponge et lava la même assiette pendant plus de 2 minutes, Chloe qui observait son amante depuis un moment savait très bien ce qu'il se passait.

Elle s'avança en silence derrière la brune et lui enleva doucement l'assiette des main ainsi que l'éponge et la pris dans les bras, Beca se laissa faire et éclata en sanglot, la rousse entendait Beca pleurer mais elle savait aussi que ça faisait du bien alors elle la laissa pleurer contre elle. Chloe l'emmena doucement sur le canapé s'assit et pris Beca entre ses jambes de façon à l'avoir toujours dans les bras. Beca s'essuya les yeux et se tourna vers Chloe, les yeux baisser au sol.

La plus grande pris le menton de Beca et le releva de sorte à plonger son regard dans celui de Beca.

 **Beca** : tu n'aurais pas du me voir comme ça

 **Chloe** : je suis avant tous ta meilleure amie, c'est mon boulot de t'aider ( elle fit un clin d'œil après l'avoir dit) 

**Beca (souriant) :** je t'aime tu sais

 **Chloe** : Ba voyons moi aussi !

 **Beca** (gêner) : plus qu'en amitié

 **Chloe** : oh ! moi aussi je t'aime Beca

 **Beca** : mais je sais pas si je pourrais le dire devant tous le monde que je sors avec une fille tu vois ?

 **Chloe** : oui je vois, on est pas obliger de le dire tous de suite.

 **Beca** : Merci

Elles s'endormirent sur le canapé, Beca bercer par le mouvement de la main de la rousse sur son bras.

Le lendemain elles furent réveiller par le bruits de pas des filles se préparant pour aller à l'école. Elle se levèrent et sans prêter attention au regard des filles, elles montèrent se préparer à leur tour . Après la petite discutions que Beca avait eu avec Chloe, elle avait décider de dire a Jesse que c'était fini entre eux, elle ne se voyait pas lui mentir juste pour cacher sa relation avec Chloe alors elle lui dira juste qu'elle ne ressens plus rien pour lui ce qui est vrai. Toute la journée elle redouta leur discutions. Jesse et Beca avaient leur dernière cour de la journée ensemble alors elle en profita pour le prendre à la sortie du cour et lui demander si ils pouvaient parler dans un endroit tranquille. Ils allèrent au bord du lac où personne ne pouvait les déranger et couper Beca dans ce qu'elle allait lui dire.

Beca : écoute Jesse j'ai quelques chose que je dois te dire mais tu sais c'est un peu compliqué ..

Jesse : Beca regarde moi , tu peux tous me dire tu sais bien

Beca:oui mais là c'est différent

Jesse : dis moi, tu me fais un peu peur

Beca : je ne ressens plus rien pour toi … Je suis désolé mais je ne peux rien faire et je ne voulait pas te mentir.

Jesse : mais qu'es ce que tu raconte. Hier encore on était ensemble et tu … m'évitais ! Merde je suis con ! ( Dit il se levant et shootant dans un caillou)

Beca : je suis désolé

Jesse : ouais c'est ça, va y je me casse salle conne !

Beca ne l'avait jamais entendu parler pareil, elle avait pu voir une larme couler sur les joues de Jesse et en sortir une sur ses joues. Elle rentra à la maison et retrouva toutes les filles à table. Elle alla à l'évier se servit un verre dos, pensant que les larmes qu'elle avait versé ne se verrai pas.

Elle avait du se tromper toutes les filles la regardaient d'un air interogateur sauf Chloe qui ayant devenu a cause de ses pleures regardait son bol .

 **Les filles** : Beca ? Pourquoi tu pleure

 **Beca** (essayant de sourire) : Pour rien, ne vous inquiéter pas

 **Amy** : Beca ! Dis nous ce qu'il se passe …

 **Beca** : bien .. j'ai rompu avec Jesse

 **CR :** pourquoi ?

 **Beca** : je ne ressentait plus rien pour lui

 **Amy** : alors pourquoi pleure-tu ?

 **Beca** : il l'a très mal pris et m'a parler assez violemment. (Beca recommença à pleurer et partie dans sa chambre)

Chloe se leva à son tour et posa son bol dans l'évier et partie rejoindre la brune dans leur chambre.

Elle la trouva sur son lit la tête entre les mains. Elle s'assit devant et lui pris les mains. De sa mains gauche elle essuya les yeux rougis de son amoureuse . Beca souri et s'avança vers Chloe, l'embrassant chastement mais amoureusement. Elles s'endormirent encore une fois l'une dans es bras dans l'autre.

Le lendemain elles se donnèrent rendez vous sur le campus en fin d'après midi, pour être seul en tête à tête ne pouvant l'être ni en cour ni à la maison.

Beca et Chloe allèrent dans un coin tranquille où les étudiants ne viennent jamais. Elle purent s'asseoir Beca sur entre les jambes de Chloe. Jesse passa malheureusement par là et les surpris toutes les deux, mais rien d'inhabituelle à ses yeux Chloe et Beca avaient toujours été proche, il commença à s'approcha décider à s'excuser au près de son ex mais au moment ou il le décida Beca se tourna vers Chloe et l'embrassa comme jamais elle l'avait fais à Jesse. Fou de rage il prit toutes les photos possible décider à se venger des deux femmes. Il parti, plus qu'énerver et mis son plan à exécution. L'après midi passa pour les jeunes amantes sans encombre et devaient rejoindre les filles aller boire un verre. Tous se passa très bien, Chloe et Beca en face se faisant du pied sans que personne ne le sache. Quand elles arrivèrent elles découvrirent avec stupeur la maison couvert de graffiti partout où les mots « sale gouine » étaient inscrit partout. Amy s'approcha de la porte et prit un papier scotcher dessus montrant Chloe et Beca s'embrasser.

 **Stacie** : C'est quoi ?

 **Amy** : des photos de Beca et Chloe s'embrassant

 **Beca** : c'est pas ce que vous penser c'est …

 **Stacie** (coupant Beca) : C'est qui le con qui à fait ça ?!

 **Chloe** : vous avez pas l'air surprise des photos

 **Amy** : et mais attend j'ai gagner le pari les pétasses aller mes 100 dollars !

 **Beca** : quel pari ?

 **Stacie** : bon depuis qu'on fait partie toutes des Bellas on avait toutes sauf toi remarquer que Chloe était sur toi

 **Chloe** :comment ça sa se voyait pas !

 **Amy** : à chaque fois que Beca te touchait t'était toute rouge !

 **Stacie** : enfin bref puis depuis deux semaines Chloe partait sans raison et pleurait ce qui très bizarre venant d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle re sourit et que toi tu casse avec Jesse mais on était pas sur.

 **Amy** : puis y aussi l'autre soir .. Aïe ! (Stacie venant lui taper l'épaules continua)

 **Stacie** : c'est pour ça qu'on n'ai pas étonner

 **Amy** : pas que y aussi … Aïe ! Arrête de me taper

 **Beca** : quoi ?!

 **Stacie** : Amy tais-toi

 **Amy** : on vous à entendu l'autre soir toutes les deux … (dis telle osant les sourcils de manière perverte)

 **Beca** : ça c'est humiliant ! (dis telle)

Chloe rougissait et Beca se cachait le visage dans les mains

 **Stacie** : Bon c'est pas tous mais on à un salle con à taper !

 **CR** : ouais !

 _Voilà bon c'est léger c'est pas super mais bon voilà ! A fin va bientôt arrover et je sus en manque d'idées alors dites moi ce que vous voudriez qu'il y ait ! Bisous_


	6. Chapter 5

Voici le nouveau chapitre je vais commencer par répondre aux reviews qui m'on été laisser au précédent chapitre ! (tous particulièrement à Ophlie) 

Ophlie : Merci vraiment vraiment beaucoup tu es super gentille ! Oui c'est vrai j'ai encore beaucoup d'effort à faire ! Tes idées pour la suite sont cool donc je vais essayer d'aller dans ce sens. Pour que tu puisse t'inscrire c'est très simple tu fais « login out » et créer un compte tu rempli simplement quelques questions puis voilà c'est fait et tu pourras me parler !:) bisouss

Chapitre 5

 **Stacie** : Bon c'est pas tous mais on à un salle con à taper !

 **CR** : ouais !

 **Beca :** que voulez-vous dire par ce venger ?

 **Stacie:** on va lui tendre un piège !

Lili qui n'ayant pas ouvert la bouche depuis le début de la scène, leva la main signalant son envie de parler et murmura « J'ai déjà tous prévu » un sourire de contentement sur le visage et un d'incompréhension sur ses camarades. Elle sortit un papier de sa poche arrière qui paraissait minuscule puis le déplia encore et encore révélant un géant bout de papier où tous les détails du plan y étaient exposé. Les Bellas habitués aux bizarreries de Lili ne furent pas plus de remarques et observèrent attentivement ce quelle piège allait être.

Plusieurs jours avaient passé depuis l'épisode de Jesse mais Chloe et Beca continuaient à recevoir d'horribles injures leur faisant mal aux cœurs mais quand elles rentraient à la maison, les deux pouvaient se sentir elles même et s'embrasser s'en avoir peur d'être vu, l'un de ses hobbys préférer de Beca avait été de prendre de long bain avec Chloe contre toute attente. Les deux amantes ne pouvaient pas le nié mais leur libido avait augmenté énormément depuis qu'elles étaient ensemble et auraient pu passer des journées au lit si elles n'avaient pas cours et les regards désapprobateur de ses camarades en classe leur versaient une douche froide et donc n'étaient en aucun cas d'humeur câline la journée et préféraient de pas s'exposer trop librement. La mise en exécution du plan de Lili se fessait plus longue que prévu mais autant qu'il soit parfait. L'endroit avait été choisi mais Beca se fessait réticente à humilier son Ex avec qui elle avait passé de merveilleuses journée même après ce qu'il leur avait fait endurer, Chloe comprenant son point de vu, la réconfortait mais Jesse était loin de se rendre et d'abandonner son envie de vengeance.

Un soir, une réunion entre nos chanteuses avait été organisé dans le but d'expliquer le plan avec les détails aux deux amoureuses. Lili, avait pris la parole et expliqua le plan dans tous les détails mais bien sûr personne n'avaient entendu un seul mot sorti de sa bouche. Alors Amy qui l'avait aidé tous au long, pris sa place.

 **Amy** : L'idée est simple les pétasses, et le but aussi, humilier se fils de…

 **Beca** : Amy, c'est bon !

 **Amy** : pardon je m'éloigne, donc l'humilier. On va leur faire exactement ce qu'il a fait à Beca et Chloe. J'ai un ami qui vient de mon pays, vous savez un jour j'étais allé pêcher avec lui et….*

 **Beca** : Amy !

 **Amy** : rohhhh ça va, enfin bref il va nous aider en l'accostant dans le bar où Jesse passe tous son temps et le prendre en photo au moment où Martin ( mon ami) essaiera de l'embrasser et après nous pourrons accrocher ces photos partout que ce soit à son tour d'être humilier ! Boum Aca-bitchies !

 **Beca** (soupirant) : on ne pourrait pas tous simplement lui faire du chantage lui demandant d'arrêter ?

 **Stacy** : Non ! Ce n'est pas le plan et ni le but qui est de l'humilier à son tour !

 **Beca** : Faites dont ce que vous voulez j'en ai marre de toute façon

Sur ces paroles, Beca parti énerver dans sa chambre claquant la porte derrière elle.

 **Stacy** : Qu'est ce qui c'est passer, on l'aide !

 **Chloe** : humm … disons qu'elle à passer une très mauvaises journée..

 **Amy** : raison de plus pour mettre en exécution notre plan !

 **Stacy** : c'est parti

Plusieurs jours passèrent sans trop d'action, il fallait réussir à avoir Martin et Jesse au même endroit et à la même heure.

Quelques jours plus tard

 **Amy** : c'est bon tous est en place !

Les filles étaient toutes sauf les deux amantes, dans le salon en tenu de camouflage prêtent à aller prendre des photos compromettantes pour Jesse, l'excitation était à son comble. Elles partirent laissant Beca et Chloe seul dans leur chambre probablement en train de faire des choses probablement pas très catholique.

Arriver au bar, elles trouvèrent un angle de vu parfait pour prendre les photos, et Martin c'était mis sur son 41. Les filles observèrent de loin déçus de ne pas entendre la prochaine conversation entre les deux garçons.

Jesse était tout simplement assis sur une table seule, bière à la main et cacahouète dans l'autre.

Martin s'approcha petit à petit de lui et vint s'asseoir devant lui, ils discutèrent longuement, riant à gorge déployer. Puis Martin regarda vers les buissons faisant signe de la mise en exécution de leur plan. Brusquement Il se leva pris Jesse par le col et l'embrassa fougueusement comme jamais Jesse avait dut être embrassé auparavant. Amy ayant l'appareil pris un nombre incalculable de photos et partirent laissant Jesse seul et complétement déboussoler.

Une semaine plus tard

Les photos avaient été vu par tout le monde mettant Jesse fou de rage et déterminer à se venger sournoisement envers Beca.

Justement cette dernière était très mécontente de ses amies, elle qui n'était pas du tout d'accord au début ne l'ai toujours pas.

 **Point de vu de Beca:**

Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'on ce soit venger de cette façons. J'ai d'ailleurs prévu d'envoyer un message a Jesse m'escuser et emmtre fin à toutes ces ostilités.

 **MOI** : J'aimerais te parler sérieusement, je suis vraiment déçu que l'on en sois arriver là malgrès le fait que je suis et resterais en collère pour ce que tu ma fais et ce que tu nous as fait mais je regrette que les filles t'ai fais ce qu'elles ont fais je n'étais pas d'accord et ne le suis toujours pas, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de se venger, j'aurais preférer passer à autre chose

 **JESSE** : OK

Bon, j'aurais aimer une réponse plus positive mais apparament je ne peux espérer autre sms, tant pis. Tous ce que j'aurais aimer c'est être heureuse avec Chloe mais je ne pense pas que ce sera possible d'aussi tôt.

je commence à me préparer pour prendre l'air, aller boire un verre ou deux, seul sans personne pour m'énerver

Ellipse... 3 heures plus tard

Arrivant à la fin de mon troisième vers je décide d'en arrêter pour aujourd'hui. Je vais payer et sors dans la ruelle sombre pour rentrer. Je fais à peine quelques mètre quand je me retrouve projeté sur un mur. Je me retourne pour voir de qui ou quoi vient l'agression et je vois ...

 **Voici un chapitre horriblement nul mais je n'arrive plus à écrire cette histoire mais je veux quand même la finir, je n'aime pas laisser les choses en plan alors je vous demande de m'excuser pour les suites nul que je vais mettre voilà voilà bisous !**


End file.
